


Problem

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [18]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	1. Problem

You don’t know what it was about Pete, but the two of you couldn’t be around each other for longer than 5 minutes before you started arguing. You used to be really good friends back in your days training together but as you both made your way through the ranks on the UK indie scene you started to grow apart… and then the fights started.

“Where are you going?” asked Tyler as he caught you packing your bag.

“I’m done Tyler. I can’t handle the fighting anymore,” you sighed, zipping up your case.

“Will… will you be back?” Tyler asked nervously.

“I really don’t know. It all depends on him.”

You walked over to Tyler and kissed his cheek.

“Be good okay? And look after him and Trent for me, please?”

Tyler could only nod. He didn’t want you to leave, but he knew he’d never be able to stop you. You picked up your case and slowly walked out the door, not looking back. If you had looked back, you would’ve seen Pete rushing to the door to stop you, but Trent and Tyler were holding him back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d left the UK and travelled to Mexico to -work for AAA. It was the break you needed. You still spoke to Tyler and Trent almost daily, but none of you ever spoke about Pete, it seemed to have become an unspoken rule not to mention him. You still followed him on Twitter and every now and then he’d randomly like something you posted but he never actually talked to you.

You’ll admit, you screamed like a little kid at Christmas when Pete won the WWE UK title. You knew how much having a WWE title had always meant to him, right from the first day of training. You’d had your phone in your hand to actually call him but stopped yourself knowing the call would probably end up in another argument.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It’d been a month since Pete had won the title and here you were stood in the middle of the WWE Performance Center. Triple H had called you personally and offered you a contract. You’d jumped at the chance and said yes without thinking. Now you were stood in there you suddenly realised that you could actually bump into Pete again, and that thought scared you.

No sooner had the thought popped into your head when you heard a familiar voice behind you.

“{Y/N}?”

You span around to see Trent and Tyler behind you.

“Hi boys,” you smiled.

Tyler immediately ran over and hugged you, causing you to chuckle.

“What are ya doing here? Why didn’t ya tell me ya were comin’?”

“Calm down,” you chuckled. “But, I got offered a job here.”

“Congratulations,” smiled Trent. “About time too may I say.”

“Thanks Trent.”

“Has… um… have you seen… you know?” asked Tyler nervously.

“Not yet,” you said, shaking your head. “Is he here?”

Tyler nodded over towards the weights room. You glanced over and saw him talking to Aleister Black, or as you remembered him Tommy End. You were thankful he was busy because you weren’t quite ready to face him yet.

“Do me a favour? Don’t tell him I’m here just yet. I’m not ready for that just yet.”

“He’s missed you, you know?” said Trent.

“He just missed having someone to argue with,” you snipped. “Besides, I’ve been gone 6 months and he hasn’t said a word to me that whole time.”

You felt relieved when Mr Regal had come out of his office and walked over to you.

“Sorry to interrupt gentlemen, but I need to borrow Miss {Y/L/N} to go over her paperwork and give her the tour,” said Regal.

“I’ll see you later boys,” you smiled lightly, hugging them.

You followed Regal into his office, not noticing that Pete was watching you.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Somehow you had managed to avoid Pete the first few days you were at the Performance Center, but you walked in on the Friday morning to be greated by a lot of yelling and things being knocked over. Without thinking you walked through the door. You stopped when you saw Pete and Trent arguing. You dropped your bag and ran over, getting between them.

“Enough! Stop it!” you yelled, pushing Trent back. “What the hell is going on?”

“It’s cute that you tried to protect me and all, but you’re like a lot smaller than me,” smirked Pete.

“Shut up,” you sneered at him.

“You always did pick Ty and Trent ova me,” he huffed.

“Do me a favour, kiss my ass!” you snapped. “I always picked them cause they weren’t a complete prick to me, unlike you!”

Your words hit him like a slap and his smirk fell from his face.

“I… I…”

“What Pete? Huh? You’re sorry? A bit late for that, don’t you think? A year Pete, you made me feel like shit for a whole fucking YEAR!” you yelled, your anger causing you to start shaking. “I was your best friend! I… I fucking loved you and you… you fucking broke me, Pete!”

“I fucked up,” he said quietly.

“Yeah, you did! Big time!”

You went to walk passed him when he grabbed your arm lightly.

“I’ll make it up to ya if ya let me… Please?” he said, his voice shaking. “I… I missed ya and I… I…”

“What? You what, Pete?” you said turning towards him.

As you turned towards him he quickly crashed his lips against yours, pulling back before you could react.

“I love ya. I shoulda said it a year ago instead of turning into the world’s biggest prick. I was scared, but I neva shoulda done what I did to ya.”

You yanked your arm from his grasp, letting his arm fall to his side.

“You don’t get to tell me that and expect everything to be peachy again Pete… You broke me. I can’t be fixed with words.”

With that you walked away from him. You didn’t want to, but you didn’t want him to have the satisfaction of seeing you cry.

“I’ll fix this,” he said quietly as he watched you walk away.


	2. Trying To Fix Things

It’d been two weeks since your run in with Pete at the Performance Center and things were good. Why? Because Pete was back in the UK and not at the Performance Center. You knew that may seem like a cruel thing to say, but you felt better knowing he wasn’t around at the moment. His whole “I love you” revelation and the kiss had thrown you for a loop, but you knew you had to stay strong. You couldn’t just let him waltz back into your life with a few words and a kiss. He had to prove that he was truly sorry… If he could at all.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d walked into the Performance Center, coffee in hand, ready to start another busy week of training. You’d been walking towards the locker rooms when you heard a voice that almost made you stop in your tracks… Pete. You didn’t dare let him know you’d heard him so you kept your head down and walked into the women’s locker room.

“Fucking bollocks!” you groaned, banging your head against the door in frustration.

“That don’t sound good,” chuckled Nikki, poking her head around the lockers. “What’s up chick?”

“Nobody warned me that he’d be here,” you groaned. “The last two weeks have been great without having to worry about seeing his face and ridiculous floppy hair! Now I’ve got to spend God knows how long avoiding him again!”

“Look, I know the shit between you and… him was rough,” said Nikki, deliberately making sure she didn’t say his name. “But I honestly believe he’s sorry {Y/N}.”

“You’ve known him as long as I have Nikki. You know his apologies aren’t worth the air he wastes saying them.”

“It’s not just his words this time darlin’,” she replied cryptically, heading back behind the lockers.

“What do you mean?” you asked, following her around the corner. “Oh for…”

As you turned the corner you were greeted by a dozen white roses sat on the bench and a note taped to the front of your locker. You stomped over to your locker and ripped the card from the door:

“I know I have a lot of making up to do, so I’m starting with flowers. I got those because I remember you saying once that nobody had ever sent you some. Hope they’re okay ~ Pete x”

You sighed as you read his words. Part of you just wanted to screw up the card, grab the flowers, march out into the Performance Center and throw them right back in his face… But part of you realised he was actually trying to make an effort. You threw the card in your locker, followed by your bag.

“What did ‘e say?” asked Nikki.

“Nothing,” you said, shutting your locker and walking away.

You didn’t notice the sly smile on Nikki’s face as you left to head into the Performance Center.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d managed to avoid Pete for most of the week, although that hadn’t stopped him leaving gifts for you every morning. After the flowers it had been a box of your favourite chocolates that you couldn’t even get in the States. After the chocolate had been a little teddy wearing a backwards baseball cap, then a bottle of your favourite wine. You had to admit it was pretty sweet of him and it did seem like he was trying to make things up to you.

As you walked into the women’s locker room on the Friday morning there was a long, thin box taped to your locker with a, now familiar, note attached to it. You shook your head as you carefully peeled the items from the door and opened the note….

“I’ve been saving this one for a while. I got it for you for your birthday last year but you’d left before I had chance to give it to you. So I kept in and now you get it for your birthdy today. Happy birthday darling. I hope you really like it. ~ Pete xx. PS. Look inside it xx”

You frowned slightly as you looked at the box in your hand. He’d really kept hold of something for a year just to give it to you now? You slowly pulled the bow off the box and opened the lid. Inside was a locket exactly like one you had seen 2 years ago in a really expensive store in London that you had fallen in love with.

“He didn’t…?” you said to yourself.

You lifted the locket from the box and saw the logo of the very same shop you first saw it in on the bottom of the box.

“He did. This is insane,” you muttered. “Wait, what did the note say? Look inside?”

Your fingers trembled as you carefully opened the clasp that kept the locket closed. Your eyes immediately began to fill with tears when you saw the photo of you and Pete together inside. You remember Tyler taking the picture. It’d been Trent’s birthday and you’d all gone out to a club to celebrate. It’d been a few weeks before all the arguing started between you and Pete. You blinked away your tears as you looked at the photo, that’s when you noticed something you hadn’t seen at the time. You were looking straight at the camera, smiling, having fun, but Pete was looking at you, a rare smile across his lips, and a soft gaze in his eyes. That was it… That was the moment…

“That was the night he realised he’d fallen in love,” you whispered in realisation. “If only he hadn’t turned into an asshole afterwards.”

You closed the locket and put it back in the box. With a soft sigh you put it in your locker and headed out to start training for the day.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You sipped your drink as you sat at the bar later that night. Everyone at NXT had decided to treat you to a night out for your birthday… Well, almost everyone. Your fingers absentmindedly twirled the locket around your neck as you tried to pay attention to the conversation going on around you, but your mind kept wandering to where Pete was.

“'e’ll be 'ere,” whispered Tyler in your ear when he noticed you playing with the locket. “'e ain’t gonna mess up again, darlin’.”

“I hope you’re right,” you sighed. “I was starting to believe him.”

“'e does love ya {Y/N}. 'e’s just a dickhead at tryin’ ta show it,” chuckled Tyler.

“That part I believe,” you smiled slightly, picking up your drink again.

You were just about to take another sip when Nikki grabbed your other arm.

“Come on birthday girl, come dance with me,” she slurred, pulling you up.

Laughing softly you let Nikki drag you up onto the dance floor over to the other girls from NXT. The girls all cheered when you met them and all started to dance around you.

“That’s better. Now it’s really a party,” chuckled Liv.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You weren’t sure how long you’d been dancing with the girls but it couldn’t have been long when you heard the song change to something slower and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around your waist from behind.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show,” you smiled lightly, leaning back against the body behind yours.

“Wasn’t sure ya’d want me 'ere… Till Tyler text and said ya were wearin’ tha locket,” he whispered against your ear.

“I was dead set on not forgiving you for a long time, until I opened that box this morning,” you admitted, swaying with him gently to the music.

“What about now?” he asked pressing a feather-light kiss against your exposed shoulder. “Are ya gonna give me a chance ta do thin’s right and not act like a complete dickhead?”

“I might. I mean the flowers, the teddy, the wine, the chocolates, even the locket were thoughtful, but…” you smirked softly.

“Ya favourite movie is loaded onto my laptop just waitin’ for ya ta watch it,” he cut you off. “And we’re dancin’ ta ya favourite song”.

“You really have thought of everything,” you smiled.

“I wanna prove ta ya that I meant what I said. I wanna fix what I did ta ya. I love ya {Y/N}.”

Biting your lip, you finally turned around to face him. Your eyes instantly locked with his. You felt your heart skip as the two of you just looked at each other, the music around you fading away like in some dream. You could see the hope and vulnerableness in his eyes. It was something you never expected to see in Pete’s eyes ever. There was just one more thing you needed to know before you could fully forgive him. Tentatively you raises your hand and placed it on his chest over his heart. You could feel it racing as much as your own was.

“Say it again,” you said softly.

“I love ya {Y/N},” he said, not taking his eyes from yours.

You smiled at him, finally ready to completely forgive him, and wrapped your arms around his, laying your head against him chest.

“This mean ya forgive me?” he asked.

You nodded against his chest and you felt him let out the breath he’d been holding in. He wrapped his arms back around you and rested his head against yours, closing his eyes to hold in the tears that were threatening to fall.

“I promise I won’t let ya down darlin’. I swear,” he whispered against the top of your head. “I love ya too much ta fuck up again.”

“I know,” you said, squeezing him a little tighter.

Pete held you close to him, swaying both of you with the music. He knew he would do everything he could to not mess up again. He truly did love you and he was going to show you every single day.


End file.
